


逃离塔尔塔罗斯之祈

by Ridiculousparadise



Series: 青色森林 [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridiculousparadise/pseuds/Ridiculousparadise
Summary: 他们在香烟缭绕的静安寺，僧侣跪坐在殿前，木鱼声笃笃，他们也跪下来双手合十地祷告。
Relationships: Liu "Crisp" Qing-Song/Wang "Baolan" Liu-Yi
Series: 青色森林 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084133
Kudos: 1





	逃离塔尔塔罗斯之祈

*写给新年

*写给新赛季

*不是爱情的模样

\--------------

王柳羿收到刘青松消息的时候正在直播，他跟他说已经到了。

“你们训练赛结束得这么快的吗？”

他看刘青松发来的地址离基地不是太远，就又拖了一会儿，满打满算压了个整点，两个小时整，把直播退了，换好外套出门的时候，高振宁坐在工位前吃外卖，看他收拾整齐，就问他要去哪。

“我去见刘青松。”

高振宁问他是看电影吗，是的话等等自己，吃完这口外卖就出去。

“带上我呀蓝哥”

“你女朋友呢？”

“她搁家有事儿过不来呢！”

“刘青松不是很喜欢见不太熟的朋友。”王柳羿对眼前这个大大咧咧的东北男人也不想编什么理由，高振宁说了声行，就继续低着头跟他的东北麻辣拌苦战。

上海就是哪里都堵，明明是湿冷的雨天，凌晨两点也不是很早的样子，马路上的车还是堵得半小时走不出主干道，他索性就坐在车上给刘青松打语音，电话那头的声音懒洋洋的，“我定了外卖。”言下之意就是不用王柳羿再拐去哪里打个包或者怎样。

堵着堵着也就到了，微信语音几分钟前中断了一次，王柳羿就猜是外卖骑手，刘青松那边重拨过来，没等他开口，王柳羿就主动说：“外卖在楼下对吧，给我房间号”

电梯缓缓上升，密闭的空间里残余的烟味很重，他鼻炎冬天总是发作，把怀里醪糟的香味满满地溢出来，这时候闻到一丝甜甜的香气，倒觉得好受了很多。

他在门口哐哐哐敲门，作怪声，粗着嗓子说：“刘先生，你外卖到了。”刘青松那时候还没开始减肥，门开了，是一张很柔和的脸带着点笑，一只手帮他开门，另一只手越过来拎他耳朵，拎着他走进房间。

“诶诶诶，痛！”王柳羿被拎得踮着脚尖走路，刘青松看了憋不住笑，就松了手。

“诶，你带药没？”刘青松这时候想起来问，王柳羿就很调侃地答：

“什么药啊？伟哥？想不到松哥年纪轻轻就硬不起来了。”

“滚你妈，我是担心你硬不起来了！”酒店的空调开得很暖，而刘青松的皮肤很薄，说话大声一点，又和他打闹两下，脸就变得很红，而刘青松那时候并不太注意皮肤护理，嘴唇也干，起了细小的皮，两个人距离近了，看得清清楚楚，就让王柳羿起了接吻的冲动。

他们顺势坐在床尾，快捷酒店的床垫吱吱呀呀地承受着两个人的重量，亲了一会儿，王柳羿问身下人，那个谁呢？

刘青松表情倏忽之间变得古怪起来，毫不留情地呛回去，那你怎么出来找我呢？

大哥莫笑二哥噻，刘青松用衡阳话补了个尾刀，王柳羿就不做声了，王柳羿有一点地包天，没表情的时候总像是撅嘴，刘青松又揉揉面前人的发，指指放在床头柜的外卖盒，“别开玩笑了，说正经的，氯雷他定带了没？”

王柳羿去捞刚刚直接甩下床的棉袄，在兜里掏掏，摸出来一板药，又去进门的小吧台拿上矿泉水，和刘青松一人一颗分了。

醪糟汤圆，宁波特色，冬天在宁波的时候是家店都会放菜单上去，而他和刘青松重度酒精过敏又贪这一口甜味，总是在深夜还在开的为数不多的几家店里点一份，作为深夜游戏后的补给，王柳羿又全天下最不上心健康，总是笑嘻嘻地说，哎哟，吃了药就好了嘛，时间久了养成了习惯，好像在一起的时候，不吃这一口就少了点什么。

等着抗敏药的成分起作用，闲着也是闲着，刚好洗个澡，那时候他们还只是lpl没什么名气的选手，刘青松的ID是pinus还是penis很多人都分不出来，刘青松被笑了两次，这个冬天怒而改为crisp，对王柳羿的代称更模糊，ig的那个新辅助，打完一个赛季，就变成ig的那个辅助。冠军是没有的，钱倒是有一点，但也没舍得去开很贵的房间，两个人缩在一个淋浴喷头下，这次定的快捷酒店的水压不太稳定，水流断断续续的，冷水直接淋下来，把两个人都冻得一激灵，水汽漫漫里看看对方的狼狈样子笑。

洗完出来，糖水还是烫的，他和刘青松分完一碗，浑身热气上来出了不少虚汗，醪糟的酒气很轻，呼吸凑得很近才能闻到，于是两人在相互的唇舌间都咂摸到微酸的米香。抱在一起的时候，刘青松的唇在他的颈侧游移，新长出的一点胡渣让他觉得有一丝丝刺痛，倒是分散了身下的不适感。

第二天两边基地都是放假，王柳羿也不急着补直播时长，点开电视随便放点什么当bgm，深夜的央视六套在放翻译腔很重的译制片，带着帽檐很长的洋帽的女人对着情人娇滴滴地说：“亲爱的杰克，你今晚留下来吗？”

王柳羿也有样学样，用一样的腔调说：亲爱的皮纳斯，你今晚留下来吗？

“老子现在叫crisp！”刘青松对躲在被窝偷笑的人处以正义裁决，那人服软倒是很快，哎哟哎哟地求饶，“葛炎打呼你知道么？我这回去也赶不上他醒着，哥，我都快神经衰弱咯！”

刘青松本来就没有要走的意思，收拾完身下人，就滚到另一头的床上玩手机，他们的默契就是不管是谁都会选择开个标间，两个人两张床，没有多余的感情，所以也不需要事后的温存。

可能这就是坦荡的兄弟情吧！躺在床上的宝蓝z如是想。

王柳羿之前就是个有点话痨的人，不断抛出话头跟身边人闲扯，林炜翔好巧不巧地在他们几个都在的群里放闪，王柳羿一时嘴快就调侃了一句。

“那我听说你在厦门和那个谁一起睡的大床房呀？”

气氛诡异地沉默，又被电影的主题曲打破，全剧终，城堡的舞会里新人在舞池中央脚步翩翩，旋转成圆满的华尔兹。

“这歌蛮好听的。”

“嗯，这电影也不错。”

好像刚刚的沉默没存在过，两个人又开始聊，聊版本聊英雄，再不聊队友。

“我感觉你们队训练赛真的猛。”

“跟我也没啥关系。”

“怎么这么说？”刘青松转头去看另一张床上躺着的人，那人盯着电视，像是很专注，也不给他回答。他们的默契也很适合这种时候，一方不愿意提，另一方也不再追问。“没去杭州就行，我还想着以后找你吃饭还得坐高铁，麻烦死了”

“你现在找李炫君还得坐飞机呢”王柳羿语气又轻快起来，tga的几个人四散东西，各自奔前程，王柳羿像是思考了片刻，下了一个评语“倒也不是坏事。”

聊到两人眼皮打架，不知道谁先开始了梦呓，“打到现在，我是真的想拿冠军。”

“废话，谁不想？”

“那就想想好了，次级联赛我都没拿过冠军，哎～”

“我跟你换好不好啊？你来拿这个冠军，我去ig打辅助。”

“那还是不要了吧！”

刘青松哼笑一声，王柳羿就乖乖不说话，不一会儿刘青松只听见均匀又轻缓的呼吸声，催得他也沉沉睡去。

他们第二天被酒店不知道第几次打来的客房服务吵醒，两人不甚清醒地同意了续一晚的建议，临街的快捷酒店隔音做得很差，半夜能听见旁边房间的响动，他们睡得比预想中更晚，拉开窗是天光大亮，“昨天半夜下雪了。”王柳羿看行道树上还没融掉的雪，刘青松还在被窝里，听到这句才懒洋洋地开始挪窝。

本来想着各回各家，现在平白又多了一天时间，两个人坐在街边的黄焖鸡里你瞪瞪我，我看看你，午后两三点，雪又开始下，老板娘收拾了他们吃完的餐碟，也没客人，就坐在靠在后厨的桌上跟家人视频聊天。

“姆妈，你手术恢复得好吧？”不知道老板娘是鹰潭哪里人人，王柳羿听懂了几分，又听她说“哦哦，那就好那就好，我特地去静安寺帮你求了喔。”

“走吧，”他去拉坐在对面塑料凳上看番的刘青松，扯了一下没拉动，倒是凳子在地上划出很刺耳的一声，两人对着老板娘连连道歉，麻溜滚到大街上，雪又下了起来，冻得他俩齐齐一哆嗦，刘青松对着眼前的小鬼拍了一掌，“冻死了，我们现在去哪？”

“去静安寺吧。”

“怎么了，求佛啊？”

“对呀～”

出了地铁站，静安寺附近人潮涌动，远比他们预想的人多，长长的队伍排到了寺外，他们跟着爷叔阿姨排队进去，手里攥着门口僧侣免费派的三枝线香，寺外车水马龙的嘈杂混在经文唱诵里，变得很轻很淡。他们跪在蒲团上，双手合十地祈祷。

上场次数多一点，别轮换，不要替补，进季后赛，多打两轮再淘汰。

进一次世界赛吧，不想再看rookie哥流泪。

18年的春季赛还没开始，他们连许愿也不敢太夸张，王柳羿的眼泪被定格在冒泡赛的告负，而刘青松和林炜翔辗转了三个战队，将将安顿在了fpx。

对于未来，他们只希望，打得久一点，再久一点。

**Author's Note:**

> 塔尔塔罗斯：深渊之神，亦是泰坦被囚禁之地。


End file.
